Sleepless Disorientation
by Legginglas
Summary: Oneshot, SLASH. Once upon a time, Dick was slightly inebriated and Cassidy was willing. They were in their huge, huge house all by their lonesome. Naughty little things ensued...


**Title:** Sleepless Disorientation  
**Rated:** PORN!  
**Pairing:** Dick/Cassidy  
**Warnings:** A fuckfest of un-beta'd splendor. Also contains swearing, incest, and other improprieties blended (hopefully) to your liking.  
**Author's Note:** I didn't deal with the obvious angst that the Casablancas brothers would go through when crossing the baddirtywrong! line, because this is essentially just for the intentions of resolving sexual tension without complications. But Dick is slightly intoxicated and Cassidy is in a "Fuck it and go with it" kind of mood so we'll just pretend that the angst doesn't exist... Angst? Bah, what angst! (Plus in my delusional world of slash Cassidy WANTS Dick... No pun intended.)I wrote thisWAAAAYYY before the VMars season finale, so expect a fic on that very soon.

------

Cassidy shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way past Dick's room. It felt odd to be all by himself even if he was used to it by now.

"Why am I not good enough?" Cassidy whispered, bitterly looking back at Dick's door.

Dick had promised to be back from a party last night, except he never came home at all. Cassidy figured he was probably drunk and or fucking a girl he had no emotional attachments to whatsoever... Had Dick _ever_ really had emotional attachments?

"Apparently **you** are good enough for yourself. And that's all that matters, right Beav?"

Cassidy rolled his eyes at his brother's slurred mockery and wondered why he was ever missing his presence in the first place.

"Where were you?"

"Well... I remember getting to the party and then I remember waking up in some girl's bed with my hands down her pants."

Dick smirked and then pushed his way into his room, obviously hindering at the sight of the way he had left his bed.

"Fuck!"

Cassidy came and stood in Dick's doorway, "I guess you won't be sleeping then."

Dick turned around and Cassidy could see that something had just sparked his interest. When he was interested in something his eyes didn't widen like everyone else's, no, they narrowed to sly slits and the corners of his lips quirked up into oblivion.

"Cassidy?"

Dick NEVER called him Cassidy, no matter how much he pleaded.

"Yeah?" Cassidy answered, uncertainty breaking the surface of his voice.

"Can I ask you something?"

Cassidy faltered, almost losing his balance from the doorway. He caught himself; the last thing he wanted now was to cross the threshold into Dick's territory.

"Yeah." Cassidy was pretty sure he should have stated that as a question again.

"Don't be so nervous, little brother. I won't ask you about your sexuality or anything."

"Just get to your fucking point, Dick," Cassidy snapped, all of the tension knotting in his words and in his movements.  
Dick seemed to notice how uncomfortable Cassidy was; the way that his eyes kept shifting from one thing to another, never quite focusing. The way he kept reaching up and resting his hand on the back of his head, never quite making it all the way back down to his side before it was up again. The way his tongue flitted over to the corner of his mouth, slightly slipping in and out and in and...-

"What!" Cassidy interrupted Dick's thoughts abruptly.

"Nothing," Dick growled before slamming Cassidy up against the door roughly. His right hand splayed against Cassidy's chest and his left grabbing painfully at his groin. Cassidy hissed at the sudden volt of contact as Dick slid his tongue over Cassidy's jaw line, tasting salt and the tang of sweat. A throaty moan escaped his brother's lips in response and he thrust his hips slightly towards Dick's.

"Clothes. Off. Now," Dick grunted. He smashed his lips to Cassidy's and tasted him for the first time. All Cassidy could taste was alcohol.

Dick sneered and then once more tilted his head into his brother's harshly, hungrily licking the blood he accidentally caused. Cassidy couldn't tell which one of them was groaning louder but lost all coherent thoughts when Dick started to thumb the button of his jeans open.

"I-wait. Dick, the fuck...?"

He answered huskily, "What? Look, Beav. I didn't get laid, I need to get off." Cassidy could tell he was pleading, but he knew somewhere behind that facade Dick really wanted to demand it.

"You're drunk," Cassidy accused, somewhat disappointed in this, in wanting this.

"'S alright, little brother."

His hand worked more vigorously on Cassidy's jeans, his other hand still openly pushing him up against the doorframe. The thing was though, Cassidy wanted his pants off; his cock was pressed painfully against the zipper, _aching_ to be touched. Dick's sun-bleached hair was matted to his face, sweat languorously slipping over his lip, down his neck... Cassidy grimaced at what that did to him. In their silence Cassidy could hear his brother breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling upon his own. Dick's eyes were half-open and he studied Cassidy lazily, yet Cassidy could tell it was with a hint of obvious need; not willing to break the stilled air, he stayed silent. He felt the tension in his stomach muscles, the clenching of his jaw.

Cassidy caved in. He managed an 'ok' before letting Dick continue. Cassidy figured he probably would have continued anyway... or, at least, that's what he told himself to justify the decision.

Oh god.

Dick's hand found it's way to Cassidy's now freed cock, the unusually cold air hitting the head like a fucking hurricane. Cassidy felt lightheaded; he braced himself on Dick's shoulders and prepared for whatever Dick had formulating in his mind.

"I ca-" he halted all coherent thoughts again and forgot how to speak: Dick had started to move slowly up and down his shaft.

"Ican'tstandthis," Cassidy gasped in between the movements of his brother's hand. He was going cross-eyed at the pure pleasure of it.

Dick nodded, quickly understanding what Cassidy was asking for. He tugged on his cock, leading him down two doors to his (Cassidy's) room. "Fuck, Dick! Don't- just- Unnnhg." He grunted approvingly when Dick finally covered his mouth with his again. He opened his mouth and closed it when appropriate, not really sure what he was actually doing but not really caring all the same. Dick's openly wet kisses were steadily getting sloppier, his teeth bumping Cassidy's more frequently. They pulled apart slightly, their spit intertwined in a string. Dick traced his tongue over Cassidy's lips, before slipping his tongue past and over-taking his mouth once more. Cassidy didn't mind, sloppy was necessary, it's what he needed at the moment, it felt right, felt _good._

Dick blindly pushed Cassidy through his bedroom door. They stumbled for a moment getting to the bed, but managed not to break their kiss. Amidst everything, Cassidy wound his hand around Dick's neck, letting Dick shake it off if he wanted; Dick was almost ready to blurt out something insulting about Beav being such a girl. Though, he forgot about it when Cassidy nibbled gently on his bottom lip, encouraging him to continue with the stroking.

Cassidy kicked off his pants the rest of the way, taking off the rest of his clothes with them. Following suit, Dick flung his clothes off, not really looking nor caring where the fuck they landed as long as they were off. Now that Dick's own cock was revealed, everything proceeded even faster. Still not breaking the kiss, Cassidy backed up until he felt the foot of his bed behind him. Dick was quick in knocking him onto the bed, ripping their lips apart in the process - both gladly gasping for oxygen. Cassidy's breathing was labored, a hitch catching his normal pattern off guard. Dick noticed but didn't hesitate from crawling onto Cassidy anyway.

Dick raveled his hand into Cassidy's spiked hair, flattening it between the rough grasp of his fingers. Cassidy called out in turn, "Fuck! Do it! Do **something**! Just DO!"

Dick smirked, "OK."

He gingerly slipped down his body, learning the layout; learning what Cassidy liked and what he should like. When his wet mouth hit the tip of Cassidy's slick cock - wet on wet- his mouth slid effortlessly up and down. Cassidy lifted his hips up to meet Dick's suckling tongue, not able to stay still for too long. Dick kept his eyes on Cassidy the whole time: watching him grasp for the comforter in pure ecstasy, the way he scrunched up his nose when he thought something was almost too unbearable, slightly revealing his eyeteeth in the expression, shutting his eyes tight. When Cassidy arched his back, Dick could see each and every one of his ribs.

"Dude, you're really skinny, you know that?" Dick's statement was almost lost due to the fact that his lips were still wrapped around Cassidy's cock.

No answer.

Cassidy wasn't paying attention to anything but his throbbing hard-on getting sucked off by his brother; all else he was oblivious to. Dick continued, "You should eat more often." On 'often' Dick's teeth grazed Cassidy's sensitive skin.

He was paying attention now, "Say.it.again."

Cassidy moaned when Dick complied and repeated himself, "Often."  
His voice was muffled but Dick was sure that Cassidy wasn't listening again. Dick knew what Cassidy was striving for, so he let his teeth fall upon his cock more _often._

"I'm gonna come," Cassidy stated, weakly bucking his hips one last time to the rhythm of Dick's bobbing head.

Sweat soaked and making soft sounds of relief, Cassidy lay sprawled sideways on his bed completely naked.

"Oh no, we're not through here."

Dick flipped Cassidy over.

"FUUUUUCK!"

Dick needed to take care of himself now. Cassidy grabbed onto the bed so hard his knuckles turned white under the pressure. He thrust faster and harder, not really savoring the moment, just concerned in finishing himself off quickly. He had a horrible headache, his body screamed for sleep, and he didn't want to hurt Cassidy. A throaty moan passed his lips as he came. He pulled out and flopped down next to Cassidy as casual as if they just finished playing video games.

Cassidy protested but turned over and cocked his head to look at Dick. Dick reached over and his fingers hovered over Cassidy's cheek like a ghost but never touched his skin.

That look in Dick's eyes was gone and all that was left was a sober Dick, exhausted, and content in being so.

"Do you remember when I wanted to ask you something?"

Cassidy nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well, what I was _going_ to ask before you took advantage of me in my drunken haze," -he paused and laughed shortly at Cassidy's exasperated glare- "Can I sleep in your bed?"


End file.
